falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Barney Rook
|modspecial = |derived = |level =6 |hair color = |hairstyle =Hair |facial hair = |eye color = |CK race =HumanRace |class =Citizen |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |actor =Time Winters |dialogue =DN083 BarneyRook.txt |edid =DN083_BarneyRook |baseid = |refid = }} Barney Rook is the last remaining resident of Salem and the commander, quartermaster, sergeant at arms and scribe of the Salem Volunteer Militia in 2287. Background Barney Rook is a native resident of Salem, where his family has been living for centuries. He inherited his family's house from his ancestorsFallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.332: "'4.08 ROOK FAMILY HOUSE''' ''Barney Rook was a keen survivalist and has defended his property with impressive fortitude. He is currently under Mirelurk attack." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map), who also owned the Rook Military Surplus store. His family worked hard to maintain the community of Salem for the next two centuries, the community was known as one of the safest towns in the Commonwealth. As consequence, the townspeople went lax in their defenses. He begged the town council to let him train the militia, to teach the citizens how to shoot and fend for themselves. But they thought he was just paranoid. When the mirelurks started rising out of the ocean, no one was ready. He tried to save as many as he could from his roost atop his home, but for every person he saved, three were lost. After the devastation, he vowed to protect the town and has been doing so for the last couple of years alone.The Sole Survivor: "Barney, what happened here?" Barney Rook: " "''br />The Sole Survivor: ''"Yes, I'm really interested." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) Even though he hasn't had a guest in months,Barney Rook: " / , did someone drop you on your head as a baby, or did you have to work to get this stupid?|As if he's talking to an idiot / Irritated}}" The Sole Survivor: "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) he can't imagine himself living any other place.The Sole Survivor: "I think you might want to consider moving on, Barney." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) Because he was alone, and couldn't be everywhere at once, he set up the series of turrets around town at strategic locations, so he could stay at home most days.The Sole Survivor: "Listen, I accidentally destroyed some of your turrets, but I still think we're ok here." Barney Rook: " " The Sole Survivor: "Look, I don't see what the problem is here. You've still got Reba." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) He recently took the turrets offline to conserve ammunition since the mirelurks were quiet lately.The Sole Survivor: "Who's Reba? Are you talking about your gun?" Barney Rook: " " The Sole Survivor: "Thank you, Reba. And thank you, Barney." Barney Rook: " " The Sole Survivor: "Sounds good." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) With the town seemingly empty the Sole Survivor would try to explore,The Sole Survivor: "This place seemed empty. I thought everything was ok." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) causing the mirelurks to stir. Rook, not wanting another person to die while he was protecting the town, sprung into action,Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) and leads the Sole Survivor to the safety of his bunker,The Sole Survivor: "You seem busy. I can show myself out." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) believing that they froze upon seeing the danger "like a deer in headlights."The Sole Survivor: "I could have handled myself." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) He is also a talented gunsmith, and has made himself a personalized hunting rifle he calls "Reba," and its sequel "Reba II." Due to his isolation, and lonelinessThe Sole Survivor: "I don't have time for this..." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt)Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt), he began to treat the pair like people.The Sole Survivor: "What the hell were those things?" Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt)The Sole Survivor: "What's in it for me?" Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * He is the sole living person of Salem. * Barney carries the key to the locked room containing Reba II on his person. He will also occasionally open the door himself while wandering about, granting access to the rifle without completing his quest. Notable quotes * }} * / , did someone drop you on your head as a baby, or did you have to work to get this stupid?|As if he's talking to an idiot / Irritated}}}} Behind the scenes * Barney Rook may be a reference to Burt Gummer, a character from the Tremors movie series played by Michael Gross. Barney and Burt both suffer from paranoia and have a heavily defended home. Barney's rifle, Reba, may be a reference to actress Reba McEntire, the actress playing Burt's wife in Tremors 1. * Barney may also be a reference to Sergent Shadwell from Good Omens by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Both are part of a single purpose militia composed of primarily one person filling all the roles. Sergeant Shadwell is the leader of the Witchfinder Army, and Barney can be found in Salem, a place associated with witches. Both characters seem relatively hostile to the world at first appearance but are trying to help people the best they can. * Barney might also be a reference to Barney Fife from the Andy Griffith show, played by Don Knotts. This is evidenced by his somewhat over-confident but bumbling personality displayed to the Sole Survivor when you encounter him. Bugs Upon entering Salem, the player character may find Barney dead at the top of his house. Sometimes Barney's body falls down onto the overhang above the front door. This is noted by receiving the quest "kill the mirelurks" upon approaching Rook's house, even if they haven't spoken to him. The quest "kill the mirelurks" may not appear, however. Resurrect him before killing the three mirelurks and the quest can be completed normally. On PC, he can be revived by opening the console, clicking on his body and then using console command and then to solve the Talk To Barney line. | After finishing Barney's quests he may disappear from Salem. On PC, he can be returned by using console command . | After talking to Barney and accepting the sidequest, Barney may immediately open the door to the room with Reba II, allowing the player character to take the weapon without having first activated the turrets. | Barney will simply not exist, with two dead mirelurks at his house, and the "Inaccessible" gate open. This makes interacting with the quest, and his basement, impossible. Console commands may summon him. However for console gamers this may pose an issue. | One may go upstairs and flip the circuit breaker to the gate however this appears to do nothing as well. | When he is missing searching the town seems to come to no avail, and Barney's turrets are invincible. Shooting the combat inhibitors of the turrets seem to spark them as an enemy; however that reverts on the next visit. | For those who are really wanting the Guns & Bullets mag and Reba II, and who have been unable to respawn Barney or restart the quest there is another option. Go to the trapdoor in Barney's house and then while looking at the door open the console and then left click on the door. Numbers will appear giving the ID of the door, then simply type , this will unlock the trapdoor allowing entry into the basement, the same command can then be used on the door leading to Barney's workshop and the Reba II. As of 7/23/16 doing this does not lock achievements. }} References Category:Fallout 4 human characters es:Barney Rook ru:Барни Рук uk:Барні Рук